luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Urgard Academy
Urgard Academy (or shorter Urgard) is a base location in Luminous Arc 3. It's a school located in St. Baldia Kingdom in which the Magi Knights are trained. According to Instructor Valerie and Glen, Urgard Academy is a place in which Magi Knights acquire knowledge and skills as a knight. Urgard Academy was founded by the Holy Witch Siville more than a 100 years ago. Holy Witch Siville is also the patron of the school. Educational System Rules All students of the Urgard Academy have to follow the rules. Some of them are: # One on one duels between Magi Knights are forbidden (but many versus many are not forbidden) * Levi and Glen break this rule in Chapter 1 * to avoid breaking this rule, Ashley (who wants to punish Levi) has to fight him 4 versus 3 in Chapter 3 # Students have to wear uniforms - blue for boys and red for girls. # Students can't leave the school without permission. # Rules cited by Ashley: * Article 2: Those who commit theft are subject to severe punishment. * Article 16: Those who mislead the opposite sex are subject to severe punishment. * Article 19: Those who enter the prohibited area without permission are subject to severe punishment. * Article 27: Those who indiscriminately use chicanery are subject to severe punishment. * Article 29: Those who incite students are subject to severe punishment. In one of the Intermissions, Ashley brags, that since she became Discipline Committee Chairman, the number of rules increased by 150. If students won't follow the rules, they can be punished by the Discipline Committee. Star Rank All students of Urgard Academy are ranked by the number of stars according to the strength of their magic power. One star is the lowest possible rank, while seven stars is the highest. The only person in the history of Urgard to achieve the seven star rank, was the legendary Anogia. The rank of a student can go up or down, depending on exam results or personal behavior. giving 6-Star Urgard Emblem to Levi|thumb]] Students with a known star rank: # - # Scott; Emma # Randal; Nathan; Kate; Chloe; and Sarah & Sion (before their promotion in Chapter 8) # Elle (it took her 2 years to get promoted to 4-Stars); Inaluna; Yuu; and also Sarah & Sion (after their promotion in Chapter 8) # Heine (three years before game takes place he was still a 4-Star); Ashley (before her promotion exam before Chapter 3); Dino (it's not explicitly stated, but we know that after his return to Urgard he has a lower rank than Glen) # Levi; Glen; Ashley (after her promotion exam before Chapter 3) # Anogia Courses Urgard Academy has two courses: # Normal course: * 12 places for students with two stars or less * members known by name: Scott; Emma; Nathan (after he was moved from the Special course when Yuu arrived) # Special course: * 12 places for students with three stars or more * members: Glen, Ashley, Elle, Sara, Sion, Levi, Randal, Kate, Chloe, Inaluna, Yuu and Nathan (before he was moved to Normal course when Yuu arrived) Each course has it's own and only classroom with 12 desks and seats. The most talented students of a special course, can be assigned to a Magi Knights anti-Felicia special force - Magus. Teachers Current teachers staff consists of: * Principal Kirika - 100 years old maiden * Instructor Valerie - strict, but caring * Instructor Belgam - fan of Sion Other teachers / instructors aren't known by name, but those that we know of are: * Clone of Belgam who scolds a particular student 24/7 in the Instructor Room * Trainers Trio (also Belgam's clones) (Psychology, Technical, Martial Arts) in the Training Area, which can make your stats rise for a certain amount of money and time Non-teacher staff Non-teacher staff of the school consists of: * Nurse Fran - perverted school nurse * Bath Attendant - old fart and a dog in the manger taking care of the underground Bathhouse. For a certain amount of money and time, he can give you a massage, that will make your HP rise. * Fortuneteller Samantha - big-breasted basement dweller running the underground Nightclub. For a certain amount of money, she can also tell you what presents other people would want to get. * Librarian Gil - hermaphrodite stalker that will reveal you other people's secret for money. * Hina & Hiyo - twin sisters exploited by their late father and forced to run the in-school Alchemy Workshop. * Cook Cocotte - a true woman that never leaves the kitchen. * Merchant - the biggest nobody in the school. She doesn't even have her own name. School Area Urgard Academy consists of three parts: the school building, dormitory and the courtyard: School Building School building has three accessible floors (one of which is underground). Guessing from Game intro cinematics, it probably has also an attic, but it's not accessible in game. School building has one entrance facing the courtyard (although guessing from the path visible in the back of the school in the intro cinematics, there should be two entries, the second one on the opposite wall of the first). Underground Underground becomes accessible in the second half of Chapter 4. * Underground Hallway * Bathhouse * Fortune-telling Hall * Knight Club First Floor * First Floor Hallway * Alchemy Workshop * Infirmary * Item Shop * Cafeteria * Chapel Second Floor * Second Floor Hallway * Normal Course Classroom * Special Course Classroom * Instructor Room * Training Area * Library Courtyard Courtyard connects the school building and the dormitory. It's a part of the school area where the main gate is located. Noteworthy objects in the courtyard are: * Flowerbed planted by Royce Anan and a favourite spot of his sister Ashley. * Small river with a bridge / moat / fountain by which Elle often practices her flute. * Main gate, where Magus always gather before going on a mission. playing her flute at the Urgard Courtyard|thumb]] Dormitory Dormitory is a building next to the school. It is accessible right from the beginning of the game in Chapter 1. In the dormitory, each student has its own room with his private posessions. It has two floors: First Floor Boys rooms are located on this floor: * Levi's Room * Glen's Room * Heine's Room * Yuu's Room * Dino's Room * Kopin's Room * Kirika's Room (why is her room on the boys floor???) Second Floor Girls rooms are located on this floor: * Elle's Room * Ashley's Room * Inaluna's Room * Sara's Room * Sion's Room * Fran's Room Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Locations in Luminous Arc 3